


an introduction to murderous puppetry

by displayheartcode



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Puppets, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It's a normal morning on the ship.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 41





	an introduction to murderous puppetry

“Well that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day,” Ava said as she removed her toothbrush from her mouth. 

“Glad to be of service, babe.” Sara made _pew-pew_ motions out of her finger-guns. 

Outside the locked bathroom, the rest of the Legends were screaming about the possessed murder puppets wanting vengeance. The Encores had found another trick to use. 

“Captains!” Nate knocked on the door. “Help us!”

Mick snarled curses nearby. “Come here, you twisted pieces of felt!”

Sara grinned. “So what was the biggest news you’ve heard today, then?”

“The advance Mick got on his next book deal.” Ava shuddered. “So many zeroes for so much badly written porn.” 


End file.
